Losing Sleep
by Eiridian
Summary: Sleep is overrated, especially when it's interrupted by a very naked boyfriend who's been away for far too long.


Title song by Chris Young

* * *

 **Losing Sleep**

Deep, dreamless sleep was slowly slipping away as blissful darkness faded into muzzy awareness. Insomnia ringed eyes didn't need to open to know that it was still dark out and that it would still be hours before the silent phone sitting on the bedside table was set to alarm, but something had pulled the exhausted man from his first bout of uninterrupted sleep in days. Hovering on the boundary between the welcoming abyss that his mind longed to fall back into and consciousness that was fighting to figure out what had roused him, it took several deep breaths in limbo for Shouta's mind to register sharp canines nipping softly at the back of his neck.

"'zashi?" His voice was pulled from somewhere in his chest, his still slumbering vocal chords lazily receiving the muddled signal from his brain to send out a shortened version of the name.

"Hmm," A low hum of affirmation rumbled against his skin as teeth continued to drag a trail down to his bare shoulder. "Do you always sleep naked when I'm away?" The teasing voice was colored with arousal as an equally naked body pressed down on Shouta's, holding him against the mattress as a hardening arousal fit itself snugly between his buttcheeks.

Shouta meant to come up with something snarky, briefly thought about calling his partner a horny bastard for waking him up in the middle of the night, but what came out instead was a sleepy sound of contentment as Hizashi's hips began to grind down. As lips kissed their way back up Shouta's neck and his already sleep relaxed body melted even further he couldn't recall why he'd felt the need to be snarky this late at night in the first place.

"Missed you." The words were whispered directly into his ear as arms wrapped around him, gaining a bit more leverage as hips ground even deeper and stole a breathy moan from Shouta's lips as his mind woke up a little more.

Eyes remained peacefully closed as Shouta reached a hand out from under his pillow to tangle with the cherry blossom scented hair tickling his shoulder, gently tugging to encourage his partner to keep going. Teeth were back against his skin, still gentle in their bites even though Shouta knew that they would soon be harsh enough to leave lasting marks. An arm unwrapped itself from around Shouta's chest, leaving the skin it'd been touching feeling cold even though the room wasn't chilly.

The body above his shifted as Hizashi reached for the nightstand and the sound of a plastic cap flipping open cracked the warm silence of the room. Moments later and Shouta could feel Hizashi sliding his hand between their bodies, slipping in between Shouta's cheeks before a slick finger began circling and teasing his hole.

A deep breath taken in shuddered on its way out as that finger slipped past the first ring of muscle, delving in until Shouta could feel a knuckle press up against the sensitive skin surrounding his hole. Teeth latching on and beginning to suck a bruise into Shouta's neck made him groan as his hips began rocking against the bed of their own volition. Every thrust forward caused nerve relieving friction to his erection that was starting to demand attention while every thrust back pushed Hizashi's finger just a bit deeper.

Seeing the body underneath him begin to respond to him made Hizashi's lust grow tenfold and he unconsciously bit down hard enough to startle a sharp cry out of his partner. Hizashi knew that Shouta's scarf would cover any mark left on his neck and he always shamelessly abused that knowledge, not that Shouta was putting up any kind of resistance.

The hand in Hizashi's hair tugged harder as a second finger was added along with the first, slowly stretching and twisting to relax the tight muscles around them. As fingertips brushed up against the spot that made liquid heat pool in Shouta's lower belly he had to bite into his pillow to muffle the moans escaping his mouth. He didn't like making a lot of noise during intimate moments, but if he stayed silent with no outlet for the building sensations it'd all be over far too soon.

All warmth and stimulation suddenly disappeared as Hizashi lifted himself up before rolling Shouta over onto his back and settling back down, securely cradled between Shouta's hips as legs wrapped around him. Tongues curled into each other in Shouta's mouth as hips rocked against each other, rubbing their arousals together and causing reverberations of pleasure to rumble in their chests. Hizashi kept their pace languid as he took his time to thoroughly reacquaint himself with his lover's mouth, licking along every spot that he knew would make the body beneath him jolt and shiver.

A tiny, barely audible whine was all that Shouta would allow himself to emit as a plea for Hizashi to go further, and Hizashi was more than happy to acquiesce. Pulling away for a moment to sit up and position himself Hizashi carefully pushed himself into Shouta, controlling his pace as he sank deeper even though his control threatened to snap when a hiss of discomfort melded seamlessly into a moan. Shouta had both hands gripping into the pillow on either side of his head, his eyes screwed shut and lips parted as he felt himself being stretched and filled. Lips blindly found each other again as hips finally reconnected and Hizashi was fully sheathed.

"I love you." The murmured words fell on Shouta's lips like drops of fire, making him grit his teeth against the emotion shooting through his chest as he arched up trying to get closer to Hizashi even though they were already pressed flush against each other. "I love you so much." Even quieter than before and cracking towards the end, Hizashi's voice was then lost to the hollow of Shouta's neck between the arch of his collarbones as he pressed slow kisses against the quivering skin.

A hand gently burrowed under Shouta's head to cradle it as long fingers brushed through his hair and against his scalp while the other hand was scraping blunt nails down from his neck to right above his beating heart, coming to rest with the palm flat against his tattoo. Letting his eyes open for the first time, Shouta let the shadows invade his vision before the wan moonlight adjusted his eyes enough so that he could make out the shape of his lover above him as Hizashi began to move within him.

Lips found each other once more to smother the gasps of pleasure as sparks shot up both men's spines. As Hizashi settled into a deep, unhurried rhythm of rocking in and out of the body that had so willingly accepted him Shouta kept him close with his legs wrapped around the slim hips thrusting against him. Breaking off their kiss for the moment, Hizashi pulled back just enough so that panted breaths could paint themselves across moistened lips as hooded eyes sought each other out in the dark, looking for something to latch onto before they were lost in the storm brewing between their bodies.

Untangling one hand from long blond locks that Shouta couldn't quite remember reaching for, calloused fingers caught the hair that was falling forward to tuck back behind Hizashi's ear. It was a tender, unconscious gesture that Shouta had done for years and it never failed to make Hizashi's heart melt. Moving the hand that was on Shouta's chest down to his thigh Hizashi hitched the one leg wrapped around him a bit higher to change the angle at which he was thrusting, causing Shouta to tip his head back with a moan as his eyes closed again.

Hizashi jumped on the exposed neck bared before him and began kissing, biting, and sucking at a spot that he knew would turn his partner into a writhing mess if he kept at it. Fingers twisted and tugged at blond hair, encouraging the assault to Shouta's neck as he swallowed hard, trying to keep himself stable even as he clenched around the girth that was stretching him so deliciously.

A breathless gasp at the tightening of muscles around his length made Hizashi release his teeth as he hissed out impassioned words of approval, resting his forehead against Shouta's as he ground down deeper into the heat engulfing him.

"Touch yourself for me?" The shy request made the heat around Hizashi tighten even more for a moment as an unusually loud moan tore through Shouta's chest. A hand was suddenly at the back of Hizashi's neck and pulling him roughly into a heated kiss that was more tongue than lips as Shouta reached his other hand down to grip his erection, the first touch making him gasp into Hizashi's mouth.

As they waged war between their tongues Shouta kept his hand steadily stroking his leaking erection, the jolts of pleasure heightened by Hizashi's cock still thrusting into him at all the right angles. If he reached his fingers further down, skimming past his balls that were pulling closer to his body, he could feel the point where he and Hizashi were connected and stroke the slick member as it left his body before plunging back in. The extra stimulation made Hizashi moan around Shouta's lower lip that he'd pulled into his mouth to suckle and nip to the point where he began to taste a hint of blood. By this point Shouta had his legs wrapped so tightly around Hizashi that the blond had nearly no room to thrust anymore, making it so that he was at the mercy of the small slack that he was given to grind his hips in slow circles as Shouta kept clenching impossibly tighter around him.

With their free hands grabbing onto each other, harsh breathing breaking between kisses, and their bodies refusing to stray far from each other, it wasn't long before Shouta gave his length one last long tug and he was releasing the coiling heat that had been rapidly tightening in his groin. A harsh cry and teeth biting into his already bruised neck told Shouta that his release had driven Hizashi to his and he could feel the cock buried deep in him pulsing and twitching as hot liquid filled him. The deep, basal satisfaction of feeling his lover finish inside him prolonged Shouta's own orgasm, making him release more than usual onto his stomach and chest as his oversensitized length twitched in his palm.

A deep sigh of weary satisfaction was exhaled in the heated space between them as it rapidly began cooling, Hizashi holding himself up from collapsing on Shouta with shaking forearms braced against the bed. Unsteady hands reached up to frame Hizashi's face and pull him into soft, lingering kisses, Shouta's own version of silent thank yous and I love yous.

Detaching from each other and cleaning up took several minutes that were interrupted by butterfly kisses and sex addled minds before the two lovers finally settled themselves back under the covers. With his head pillowed on Hizashi's chest and his fingers entwined with his blond's, Shouta felt sleep rapidly dousing his consciousness as he fell back to the dark abyss of nothingness that Hizashi had pulled him from. He didn't want to know what time it was, didn't want to know in how many hours he'd have to drag himself out of bed to go teach a bunch of teenagers, all he wanted was this overwhelming warmth and love that made a habit of robbing him of his sleep.

As the thumb rubbing against the inside of his wrist slowed and Hizashi succumbed to the pull of sleep as well, Shouta managed enough brain function to press one last kiss against the blond's chest before murmuring, "welcome home," right before his mind went blank.


End file.
